Destination Unknown
by Queequeg1110
Summary: [Songfic.] Chris's thoughts about his mom, brother, Bianca, past, and future.
1. Living Dead

Summary: Chris's thoughts on his past and his relationship with his older brother.

Disclaimer: I do not owned Chramed or the songs that I will use in this story.

* * *

Seventeen year old Chris sat alone in the park. It was dark outside, but it always seemed to be that way these days. Everything went wrong the day his mother and aunt died. He could barley remember when his mother and aunts were alive and they were one happy family and he and his brother were close.

_There came atime in my life  
When everything seemed alright  
But everything turned out wrong  
And now I've got to carry on_

Chris sat on the bench his head was down staring at his hands on his lap. His unruly brown hair fell over his worn out face in an untidy matter making him look many years older then he actually was. He and Wyatt were always close even after the event, and stayed that way after the event. They made a promise to always be there for each other no matter what was to come. Chris could never imagine breaking that promise, but as the months went by and Wyatt became more powerful he found it hard to keep. He never thought that he would have to break their brotherly bond and found it was hard to keep going without his brother by his side.

_Without you in my life  
Sleep through the day into the night  
Roll out of bed what can be said  
I'm living now but I feel dead_

They had promised their mom to always watch out for each other, and Chris wanted to keep that promise. He sat there on the bench where the two had vowed to never break the promise they mad their mom. Wyatt had kept the promise way too well to Chris's opinion. He was even more overprotective then their mom and aunts were about him. But Chris did his share of watching over him too, he always wanted to be with his brother he was all he had left.

_He doesn't realize what he's got  
I'll be there when he is not  
I hope I stay stuck in his head  
I'm living now but I feel dead_

Wyatt had left him, but not without a fight. Wyatt wanted Chris to rule by his side, but Chris didn't want to. That night they had a huge argument ending up with Chris slamming the door and never walking back into the manor. That was the last time they had seen each other, except for the few occasions where one of Wyatt's men try to attack him. Wyatt would appear and hurt them, even if they did not talk any more Chris was still his baby brother and he didn't want to break the promise he made his mom.

_You walked away yesterday  
Now today there's nothing to say  
So tomorrow will never know  
What should have been or could have been  
Cause yesterday has been done_

Chris finally got up off the bench and started to walk away, hi hands in his pockets. No one was out, it was too dark and they were all afraid of what could happen. The quietness brought comfort to Chris as he walked through the park. He stopped at the playground that his mom use to take him and Wyatt to when they were young; so many memories were held there. It he close his eyes he could almost picture those warm summer days where he and Wyatt would climb all over the jungle gym with nothing to worry about other then what they were going to play. Chris opened his eyes up again waking up from his dreams to see the deserted playground once again. He let out a long sigh letting the cool breeze run over his body. He slowly started to turn around and walk away from his childhood, a lone tear running down his eye.

"What are we going to do now?" a young Chris asked as the two sat on top of the jungle gym

"What ever you want to bro."

"Wyatt?"

"What is it?"

"Are you always going to be here?"

"Of course I am you're my baby brother, I could never leave you. I will always be here to annoy and watch over you."

"Brothers to the end, right Wyatt?" Leaning onto his shoulder

"Yeah, brothers to the end."

_You walked away yesterday  
Now today there's nothing to say  
So tomorrow will never know  
What should have been or could have been  
Cause yesterday has been done

* * *

_

A/N: Please let me know if you want me to continue, it is not a long story only three chapters. But it is nice to know if people are enjoying what I write.


	2. Jaded

Summary: Chris's thoughts of Wyatt, his mother,hisaunts, his family, his mission,and a little of Bianca.

* * *

20 year old Chris was walking in the streets his hands in his pockets as he shuffled but unaware of the things going ob around him. It didn't matter know one was out these days they were all afraid of what could happen.

His mother had always told him that everything happened for a reason, but as the years went by he slowly began to believe in her once comforting words. Chris made it to his and Bianca's spot and sat down. It was funny how they became involved in one another, after all she was the one sent out to kill Chris by his oh so loving brother.

There's a time and place, for everything.  
There's a reason why, certain people meet.  
There's a destination, for everyone.  
What's the explanation, when we're done?

Chris sat down lost in thought. How many years ago had it been since Wyatt turned evil? He could barely remember a time when Wyatt was good and wanted to protect his brother from being killed, not the other way around. As the days went by Chris had trouble differentiating between the two.

He and Bianca had talked about sending him back to the past to save their future, and Chris had always been skeptical about it. But as the days went by and more and more deaths were happening at his brother's hands he wondered if it would be that bad.

Wyatt had over heard him once and after being captured had laughed in his face about how this is the way things were meant to be. Chris was unsure about this, he knew there was still good somewhere in his brother's heart, after all he did let him go but he hadn't seen Wyatt since that day.

All the summer nights spent wondering;  
So many questions asked, but no one's answering.  
Would it be okay if I left today?  
Took my chances on what you said was wrong?

Chris hadn't being so distant from his brother he felt like such an idiot for caring Wyatt had obviously give up on loving him. He tried to hide his emotions even from Bianca the love of his life. He didn't like to feel weak ever since his mother died and his father left he could never let his guard down.

Chris spent years on the streets wondering after his grandfather died, his only family left that seemed to care. He didn't mind he liked being alone, but with the constant threat of his brother it was hard. He was glad when he meet Bianca and turned her to his side. Between the two of them anything was possible. But some times he longed for the days he was by himself and didn't have another life to worry about.

I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret.  
These years spent, so faded and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years.  
I'll never regret these years.

22 year old Chris sat in the attic looking at the book of shadows like he did when he was little, but this time it was different. Even though he was in his childhood house it wasn't home.

Chris looked up from the book and looked around the familiar place. He remembered how he and Wyatt use to run up here and play even though their mom told them not to. They would look through the book together on the same couch Chris was sitting on and try and find the latest demon that was after their family.

Chris closed his eyes and tried hard not to cry. Being in the past was harder then he thought it would be. The sisters were skeptical about him and never believed anything he said. It hurt Chris when he made them made all he wanted to do was the help them. He remembered when he was little anytime he was yelled at Wyatt would be there to comfort him no matter what happened.

Now here I sit, so far away.  
Remembering all our memories.  
Its times like these that I miss you most,  
Remembering when we were so close.

I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless.  
Not sorry, we'll never regret.  
These years spent, so faded and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years.

Chris was fighting another demon hoping it was the one that was after Wyatt, but knowing deep inside his heart it wasn't. The days were slowly slipping by and Chris wasn't any closer to finding the source of his brother turning evil then he was when he first came to the past. The sisters were really mad at him this time, and kicked him out of the manor.

Not only was Chris running out of time to save Wyatt, but if he didn't do something soon he would cease to exist. But who knew that could be a good thing; after all he was always a nuisance to everyone. The thought of not existing scared him, but at the same time maybe Wyatt wouldn't turn evil. One of the reasons he did turn evil was to protect his baby brother from the evils of the world.

We'll never forget the places we've been, you and I.  
Our lives are slipping away.  
Don't want to let time pass us by, by

Chris was glad of his little excursion to the past; he was able to see his mother again, even if she didn't know who he was. But he felt if he did go he would go in vain. He would be unsuccessful in his mission and the sisters wouldn't care because they would never find out he is.

Chris orbed into the alley behind P3 before walking inside the club. He wondered if what Wyatt said was true, that he was meant to be evil. Chris didn't want to believe that but sometimes he couldn't help it. After so many years of trying they were finally coming to an end, but he would never regret what he did.

His mom once said all that matter was he tried to help cheer him up, but he didn't think this applied to his current situation. He wondered if he real mother would be proud of what he was doing, she always said family was the most important thing, but don't do something stupid to save them.

Chris walked into his room in the back of the club taking notice of his aunt behind him, but this wasn't the aunt that cared about him and helped raise him no this was Phoebe.

"Hey." She said, it really did sound like his old aunt, but this was Phoebe Chris had to remember that.

"Hey. So did you come to kick me out?" Chris asked coldly forcing himself to remember his mission.

"Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you a question."

"What?" that surprised Chris, but how bad could a question.

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth."

"Okay." Now that worried Chris

"Are your Wyatt's little brother?" Chris was taken back a little, but he should have known after the weird look he got from his aunt after her vision quest.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." Was the only thing that cam to mind that Chris could say to his aunt. But it seemed to work because she smiled before leaving the room and closing the door. Maybe there was hope after all for him and Wyatt.

I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret.  
These years...  
...spent, so faded and wreckless,  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret...  
I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years.


	3. Mother's Prayer

I know it has been awhile since I updated this story and I had decided to stop writting it. But I figured with only one chapter left I should finish it plus I have nothing better to do becasue I am waiting to see if my friends and I are going to have out Rent party beforeI decided if I want to watch it again for the 13th time since I got it.I do want to watch it but some times I am a little superstiuos (sp?) so that means I have to watch it another time after that which would run into watching the new episode of Charmed.

So enough with my rant here is the last chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

Chris sat alone in the attic thinking, he had been doing that a lot lately on how to save Wyatt and how to save himself. It wasn't until recently he started thinking about Bianca again.

Though Phoebe knew who he really was now, Chris still felt alone. He isn't able to talk to her like he did Bianca because she did not know what he has been through. He needed someone to talk to about his insecurities and understand what he is going through. Since no one in his family knew who he really was, besides Phoebe, he is all alone.

Chris has tried to talk to his aunt but she told him everything was going to be fine and they would figure something out it would just take time. But she doesn't know what Chris is really thinking about or how he feels, not like his real Aunt Phoebe did.

Chris needs to talk to someone and sitting there in the attic he starts to talk to her even though he knows she can't hear her.

I wonder if you're alone up there  
Since you've been gone, I've been alone down here  
She told me that I would be OK  
Now I don't believe, what she had to say

When she said don't worry, and you'll be fine  
It's only a matter, a matter of time  
As she sits back and finishes her wine  
She prays to the lord I'll be fine

Chris was lying down on the couch pretending to be asleep. His mom has been fussing over his for awhile now and he wanted a break from her. The pain of Bianca has come back to him though she had died months ago. It was something about the past days events that lead his to missing his dead fiancé again.

Chris told his mom how sometimes late at night he thought about Bianca and his old life and how he missed them. She told him that everything was going to be okay all he needed was some more time, just like his aunt did when he told her the same thing, something they rarely did in his future. Maybe it was the fact they were both scared of what could happen and they were still getting use to the idea of him being there is what made them think alike.

Now days have passed, and weeks have too  
All I think about is how I miss you  
She told me that I would be OK  
But I feel the same that I felt that day

When she said don't worry, and you'll be fine  
It's only a matter, a matter of time  
As she sits back and finishes her wine  
She prays to the lord I'll be fine  
She prays to the lord I'll be fine

Chris slowly got up off the couch and looked over at his little big brother; if only he had the slightest notation of what he was going to do maybe he wouldn't turn out that way. He wondered if he real big brother had any idea of what kind of pain he has put his baby brother through, the one he vowed to protect and never hurt. Wyatt says he is doing it all to protect his brother, but he has no idea how wrong he is.

Chris heads upstairs preparing himself for his mother's oncoming rant about how he should still be asleep when he heard quiet sobbing coming from her room. Quietly he tiptoed to the door and stood listening to his mother, it almost sounded like she was praying. Chris didn't remember his brother ever praying before, but there she was sitting on the bed praying to someone to watch over her sons.

Chris feels horrible for what he has done to his mother, making her succumb to praying to watch over him and his brother. He didn't like her to worry, one of the many reasons why he tried so hard to hide the truth from her. But when she looked over at his with teary eyes he finally understood.

He don't know what he has done  
Mother prays to the lord above  
Lord please save my sons  
He don't know what he has done

She prays to the lord above  
Lord please save my sons

Chris finally understood what everyone had been saying to him, it does take time to get use to things. He understood why he had been thinking about Bianca so much, it reminded him of the past and that he had never really gotten over someone else. And when he was really talking to her he was really trying to talk to his mother the one person in his life who he could never forgive for leaving him.

Chris watched his mother get off the bed and come over to him whipping the fallen tears off of his cheek. It wasn't until she did that did he realize that he was crying. He pulled his mother in close hugging her for the first time since he came to the past. All the other times he had been scared but now it just felt right.

His mother's and aunts words stuck in his head, and Chris finally believed them and knew the he was fine. It does only take a matter of time.

She says don't worry, and you'll be fine  
It's only a matter of time  
She says don't worry, and you'll be fine  
It's only a matter, a matter of time  
As she sits back and finishes her wine  
She prays to the lord I'll be fine  
She prays to the lord I'll be fine  
She says don't worry, and you'll be fine  
It's only a matter of time  
It's only a matter of time

Chris finally felt complete as he lay on his parents' bed dying. Though he was in pain and there was a chance that his brother might still be evil, he was still happy. As his father came into the room telling his to hold on he knew that even though he hadn't completed his mission on saving Wyatt he did what he had to do.

Everyone thought that Chris's idea was stupid, to come back to the past and save Wyatt. Even he had some points had his own doubts about his destination unknown, but he had done it and as his took his last breath a new destination unknown laid in the horizon.

* * *

Thank you to all who have read this story and reviewed, it means a lot to me. Also I want to mention that all of these songs come from Mest who are one of my favortie bands. "Mother's Prayer" and "Living Dead" are from their cd Destination Unknown and "Jaded" is from their cd Mest just in case anyone is interested, both are two amazing cds.


End file.
